Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of semiconductor device manufacturing and, more particularly, to formation of silicon-containing thin films, for example silicon oxycarbide (SiOC) and silicon oxycarbonitride (SiOCN) films.
Background
There is an increasing need for dielectric materials with relatively low dielectric constant (k) values and relatively low acid-based wet etch rates. Silicon oxycarbide or silicon oxycarbonitride may satisfy certain of these requirements. Typically, deposition processes for SiOC and SiOCN films require the use of oxygen plasma.